


(maybe the gap between them wasn't so infinite after all)

by Soda_Pop



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, that one euripides quote, very soft hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soda_Pop/pseuds/Soda_Pop
Summary: Some hand holding on the couch (two fools in love).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	(maybe the gap between them wasn't so infinite after all)

“Please,”

A hand crept onto his. The skin melted onto Crowley as he felt its warmth bleeding into him. The world seemed centered on them, with any life beyond the bookshop stilled to a halt. Eternity had a whole new meaning, a much lovelier one.

His imagination was a poor excuse of the real thing. He had pictured what Aziraphale’s hand on him would feel like, many years ago. He knew how skin felt. He knew how fingers interlocked. But touching the hands of humans and touching the hands of Aziraphale proved to be incomparable. But Crowley couldn’t blame himself, as how could he expect to comprehend the incomprehensible?

The universe closed in on them a little more, “I’ll take care of you.”

The gap between them seemed infinite. Crowley could feel their joined hands on top of the couch’s arm rest. He would feel it for the next thousand years (he never wanted to stop feeling it). ‘Yes, please’, the words built up in his throat, 'Yes, if you would have me.’

“It’s rotten work.” He said instead.

Aziraphale’s eyes matched up with his (maybe the gap between them wasn’t so infinite after all). “Not to me.” Aziraphale took a breath for the both of them, “Not if it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but i really like this quote and felt like writing something quick. thank you for reading !


End file.
